Otra esperanza
by vladmalfoyfirst
Summary: No eres el ultimo de los tuyos,frase curiosa, que el joven Potter debera descrubrir de una forma interesante. Sera acaso que el no es el unico que puede cumplir con el destino.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic asi que espero que sea de su agrado, aceptare todo tipo de quejas, sugerencias, críticas, comentarios, con el único fin de mantenerlos complacidos con el escrito. Como es obvio y repetido por muchos de los que escribimos sobre este mundo, su autora es J.K. Rowling, yo solo soy dueño por asi decirlo de los personajes cuyos nombres nunca han sido parte de la idea original de la escritora inglesa. Mi idea esta basada durante los hechos ocurridos después de la muerte de Sirius Black en el quinto libro de la saga. Sin más que decir, escribo esto.

Otra esperanza

Los días lluviosos y fríos suelen molestar a las personas porque las lleva a recodar viejos momentos, momento tristes en especial, les hace pensar que los tiempos de alegría y felicidad se ven opacados por las enormes y suntuosas nubes grises, que simplemente con dejar caer las gotas de la lluvia dan el aspecto de un llanto profundo y lastimero. Hay personas a las cuales el simple hecho de ver caer una triste lluvia gris los deprime ya que abre heridas que no creen poder recuperarse, ese día en especial tenia que estar asi, es que acaso no podía salir el sol nuevamente a iluminarnos y a sacarnos de ese vórtice de profunda tristeza, miedo y llanto. Eso mismo pensaba un joven de unos quince años, que veía a la lluvia caer a través de una ventana en su habitación, desde la muerte de su padrino Sirius Black a manos de una mortifaga, Harry se sentía hundido en un sinfín de sentimientos de culpa y dolor, se pasaba horas soportando su desgracia al perder a una de las personas que quiso brindarle una familia. No podía dormir sin verse como el culpable de la muerte de tan querida persona, era injusto decía él, odiaba el hecho de que por su culpa muchas personas tenian que sacrificarse y porque solo por ser "el Elegido", acaso ese titulo significaba que tendría que perder a sus seres queridos. No ya no soportaba más, llegando a pensar que Voldemort era mucho más fuerte y poderoso que él, ya que el señor oscuro nunca ha tenido sentimientos no tenia que soportar cargo de conciencia alguno mientras que Potter no podía evitar llorar al recordar la muerte de los que se han arriesgado por protegerlo. Pero solamente podía reconfortarse bajo las sabias palabras del viejo director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, palabras que lo hacían recordar que nació con un propósito y que si todas esas personas habían muerto por defenderlo fue porque lo amaban y lo apreciaban tanto por el hecho de ser una pequeña luz de esperanza en tiempos de oscuridad.

Pero todos esos pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por los gritos de su tío Vernon, que como siempre lo regresaban a la realidad. Solo habían pasado pocos días de que regresara del colegio cuando sus tíos ya estaban nuevamente insultando a Harry y al recuerdo de sus padres, siempre trataban de humillarlo, llevarlo hasta la ira con el único fin de lograr echarlo de esa casa en Privet Drive donde a regañadientes se vieron obligados a criar y cuidar del pobre muchacho el dia que este quedo en la orfandad. Eso al joven Potter parecía no importarle tanto ya que tantos años se acostumbro a ser menospreciado por los únicos familiares que el tenia, y por tanto la idea de salir de ese lugar lo hacia desear un lugar mejor, envidiaba a sus amigos Ron y Hermione por tener familias que se preocupaban por ellos y que los amaban de verdad, tenia envidia de ver como ellos eran queridos y cuidados por sus padres que los veían con amor, mientras que con los Dursley era el simple compromiso impuesto por Dumbledore. Ante los gritos de su tío que amenazaba con subir hasta su cuarto para darle una paliza el joven decidió bajar.

Donde se supone que estas, muchacho, te dije claramente que entre tus obligaciones se encuentra la de ayudar a tu primo con sus deberes escolares – Le decía su tío con su gorda cara roja como un tomate y apretando sus puños con deseos de sacar a golpes al pobre niño de su hogar

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo algo – Respondió Harry mirando a su tía Petunia al lado de su primo como siempre

Sabes que ha tenido algunos problemas con sus materias, y supongo que tú podrías tener alguna pizca de cerebro y lo puedas ayudar – Dijo la tía Petunia sosteniendo una taza de té con sus dedos delgados como ramitas de árbol

Pero es imposible, trato de enseñarle algo pero nunca me entiende solamente se queda esperando a que yo resuelva sus deberes por el pero no lo hare tiene su mente tan dura como un trol ni siquiera aprende algo cuando yo realizo algún problema matemático – Dijo Harry enfadado y desesperado

Tu harás lo que yo te ordene hacer en esta casa, no olvides que te hemos dado un techo y algo que comer todos esto años, lo mínimo que merecemos es que nos respetes y obedezcas, desde que te llevaron a ese mundo de lunáticos y raros te volviste peor que ellos – Decía Vernon casi gruñendo como lo haría un cerdo

No es un mundo de lunáticos y raros, la mayoría son mejores personas que ustedes, para ellos soy alguien y me aprecian, en cambio ustedes me quieren ver como a su sirviente, pues déjenme decirles que yo no les pedí que me dieran refugio en este lugar – Grito Harry con euforia en su rostro

Nos vas a respetar muchacho, si te tenemos aquí es porque somos buenos y mejores que esos fenómenos a los que llamas amigos, todos ellos son una sarta de locos que creen que la magia es verdadera, puras patrañas eso es lo que significa para mi, y tu solamente eres el hijo de un par de fenómenos que murieron por su propia estupidez, ahora ayudaras a tu primo Dudley o ya veras como te ira – Repitió Vernon respirando lentamente

No ya no tolerare esto, ya no soy el niño que se escondía y te temía por tus golpes, he visto personas que son cien veces peores que tu y tu tonta familia de arrogantes muggles, y si tanto detestas que viva aquí me largo, prefiero pasar mas de mil peligros con tal de no pasar un dia mas en este horrible lugar – Dijo Harry no sin antes utilizar el hechizo Accio para traer todas sus posesiones que tenia en ese lugar para nunca mas pisarlo

Bien vete, pero le dia en que vuelvas rogando y llorando tendrás que arrodillarte a nuestros pies y pedir clemencia – Grito Petunia en la entrada del hogar

Ahora si rumbo fijo, Harry se dispuso a ir algún lugar donde se pudiera sentir mas cómodo, asi que decidió esperar la llegada del autobús noctambulo que quizás nuevamente le brindaría ayuda en esos momentos difíciles, pero después de esperar por una hora este jamás apareció, sin la esperanza de encontrar al conocido vehículo mágico, decidió seguir caminando por las calles hasta llegar algún pequeño mesón o motel muggle donde pasar la noche. No importaba solo quería olvidar momentáneamente a los Dursley y tratar de llegar a algún lugar mágico de confianza que pueda refugiarlo. No tardo más de hora y media en llegar a un pequeño lugar donde se cobraba poco por una noche, y ya cansado de caminar por las calles no rechazo la oferta. El lugar era modesto pero muy impecable con algunos arboles en la entrada y bien cuidado. Una vez que se registro y pago el alquiler por la estancia se dirigió a la habitación que le asignaron y se dedicó a dormir para descansar tras su largo andar. Mas la noche no seria tan amable con el joven mago que no podía cerrar los ojos sin empezar a tener pesadillas con la imagen de Bellatrix Lestrange matando a su padrino y amigo Sirius. Pero pronto la noche se fue y dejo que los rayos del sol empezaran a entrar por la ventana tocando los parpados cerrados de Harry haciéndolo despertar de su sueño.

Una vez despierto, ordeno la cama y ordeno sus cosas para poder salir del lugar y continuar su viaje. Pero no pudo retirarse ya que el destino quería otra cosa, uno de los empleados del pequeño motel, le informo a Potter sobre la llegada de un hombre mayor que decía ser el abuelo del muchacho en cuestión y que deseaba verlo. Harry extrañado al no tener otros familiares dudó de lo que el hombre le dijo, pero decidió ir a hablar con el supuesto abuelo, ya que nunca faltaría la ocasión de que se tratara de Albus Dumbledore tratando de convencerlo de regresar a casa de sus tíos o en la peor de las situaciones algún mortifago enterado sobre la ubicación del chico que sobrevivió. Pero sus dudas se aclararon al ver a su viejo director sentado tranquilamente en un sofá de la estancia, se encontraba leyendo un periódico de publicación muggle recién comprado en la calle, al joven de ojos verdes se le hizo muy extraño ver al buen Dumbledore sin una de sus túnicas tan llamativas, sino que encontraba vistiendo un traje menos estrafalario y mas normal para no dar la impresión de ser mas que un simple muggle normal.

Al acercarse el joven hacia el director pudo notar que no estaba tan contento con la situación de su huida de casa de los Dursley, su rostro se veía serio y mostraba signos de estar enfadado por las acciones del mago menor de edad. Y no parecía ser diferente a lo que el pensaba, ya que al acercarse no escapo al regaño del profesor Dumbledore a causa de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, le recordó sobre la profecía que había en Harry, si Dumbledore conocía el carácter de sus tíos y sabia que no eran fáciles de soportar pero que debía mantenerse oculto de Voldemort y sus esbirros hasta el dia en que Harry estuviera preparado para cumplir con su destino y derrotar al mal. Harry intento justificarse mas, pero el viejo director de Hogwarts no lo dejo continuar y decidió transportar a ambos al la vieja morada de la familia Black en Grimauld Place numero 12.

Consternado el muchacho preguntó – Pero profesor Dumbledore que hacemos aquí, creí que me llevaría de regreso a Privet Drive – Decía Potter sin dejar de ver ese lugar con nostalgia

Tal como lo veo, si te regreso con ellos tu no tardaras en volver a desesperarte como si fueras un ave enjaulada, ¿no es cierto verdad?, asi que decidí traerte a este lugar donde quizás te puedas sentir mejor – Decía el buen director ya mas calmado y amable con una sonrisa en su rostro

Pe...Pero esta seguro que no esta arriesgándome a caer en manos de Voldemort si permanezco aquí – Balbuceó el muchacho

No te preocupes Harry toda la Orden del Fénix te estará protegiendo sabes que somos como tu familia, además tus amigos el joven Weasley y la señorita Granger ya se encuentran aquí desde ayer en la tarde – Mencionaba el anciano mientras de uno de sus bolsillos sacaba un caramelo de limón

Aun faltan semanas para volver a Hogwarts – Dijo el joven

Si lo se, pero quiero que dejes las preocupaciones para después, aun eres un muchacho y no te quiero ver por ahi hostigado por lo que pasara contigo, prefiero que te diviertas y te relajes es mas saludable que pensar en Voldemort y sus seguidores – Añadió el mago mientras tocaba su barba

Bien profesor eso hare – Dijo Harry mirando la puerta

Oh querido que bien que no te paso nada, estas bien ya comiste algo no te ves muy bien estas en los huesos será mejor que prepare algo – Era la voz de Molly Weasley que siempre trataba a Harry como a un hijo mas

Vamos Molly no lo sofoques tanto déjalo respirar un poco – Decía el patriarca Arthur Weasley saliendo de una habitación

Hola señor Weasley, y díganme donde están Ron y Hermione – pregunto Harry

Bueno, creo que los chicos se encuentran arriba platicando con los demás, pero dime estas seguro de no tener hambre porque en un dos por tres te preparare un buen almuerzo – Dijo la señora Weasley

No muchas gracias, preferiría ir con mis amigos – Insistió el chico de l cicatriz

Al buscar en las habitaciones en busca de sus amigos, no pudo evitar ver un retrato de la antigua familia Black en la cual podía verse un muy joven Sirius Black al lado de sus padres, en los tiempos en que aun vivía en esa casa. Harry no tardo mucho tiempo en empezar a recordar la muerte del viejo amigo de su padre y pronto las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos mojando su camisa, cuando fue interrumpido por la discusión de sus amigos que como siempre cada uno tenía su punto de vista.

Y quien te dio permiso para meterte en mi vida y en mis decisiones Hermione – decía el pelirrojo sentado sobre una cama

Ron yo solo te dije que no es del todo factible que logres una gran carrera como jugador de quidditch, muchos de esos famosos jugadores se han tenido que esforzar por años para lograr estar en donde están, además no te gustaría intentar otra cosa tener algún respaldo por si llegaras a fracasar – Decía Hermione dando vueltas y mirando a Ron frustradamente

Acaso esperas a que fracase, que clase de amiga eres tú, ser jugador mundial de quidditch es todo un sueño es mejor que crecer y ser una sabelotodo chiflada – Dijo Ron refunfuñando

Yo solo te digo que podrías ser algo más que un fanfarrón presumido que es admirado por todos solo por usar sus músculos y no su cerebro – le dijo la chica

Oh si es asi entonces porque estabas encima de Victor Krum – refuto Ron

Basta si no me vas hacer caso allá tú si te lo digo es por que me preocupa que no llegues a conseguir tus metas, y para tu información a Victor solo lo veo como una amigo y nada mas, yo nunca estuve obsesionada con el – Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos y saliendo de la habitación

Hola Herm – dijo Harry que había visto todo

No me digas "hola Herm", porque te fuiste de casa de tus tíos sabes que si quien tu ya sabes se enterara estarías en problemas, crees que no nos dolería a todos nosotros perderte, no pero si eres igual de insensato y cabeza dura que Ron, ambos son unos niños insensibles – Dijo Hermione llorando rumbo al cuarto donde estaba Ginny

¿Y ahora que le dijiste Ron? – Harry mirando a su mejor amigo seriamente

Bueno, es ella empezó a hablarme sobre mi futuro, me dijo que con las calificaciones que obtengo me será muy difícil volverme jugador profesional de quidditch y que seria mejor que empezara a madurar y esas cosas, pero yo le dije que lo que importan son la habilidades y la inteligencia va después – Decía el chico Weasley mientras arrojaba una pelota hacia una pared como lo haría un muggle y todo chico enojado

Pero sabes como se pone ella cuando le dices que el saber no lo es todo, es nuestra amiga y debemos aceptarla como sea, además no te gustaría ser el jugador de poco cerebro en el equipo – Harry

Tienes razón, bien vamos con Hermione sino le dirá a mamá y terminare castigado todas la vacaciones – Dijo Ron levantándose del suelo

Mientras caminaban a la habitación donde dormían Ginny y Hermione, los dos muchachos se pudieron percatar de la llegada de Alastor Moody que llegaba velozmente, a pesar de su pierna, venia vociferando cosas como era su costumbre pero esta vez venia con el humor de mil demonios y con la única intención de informar a la orden acerca de los hechos reportados durante su ultima y reciente misión de espionaje hacia los mortifagos. Había estado lejos de Londres por unos meses, para ir en la búsqueda de una pareja de mortifagos muy influyentes en el mundo muggle y que serian de vital importancia para el señor tenebroso en su maligna cruzada.

Que sucede Moody viejo amigo – Pregunto Dumbledore

Que es lo que me sucede, que me ocurre te lo diré, fui en busca de ese para de magos sin escrúpulos y lo me encontré no es satisfactorio al parecer el duque Vigo Ahren y su esposa han estado aumentando su poder y dominio en el mundo de los muggles y todo bajo ordenes de quien tu sabes, es indignante no hay forma de tocarlos debido a que son custodiados dia y noche en esa mansión que ellos mismos forjaron – Decía exasperado mientras su ojo se movía en varias direcciones

Cálmese, Moody bien sabe que ese sujeto ha estado acumulando gran cantidad de aliados muggle desde que logro evitar caer en Azkaban, se que será difícil detener sus intenciones pero con gritarlo a los cuatro vientos no lograremos nada – Contesto minerva McGonagall que se encontraba en la habitación con los demás miembros de la orden

Pero es que no es solo eso, tengo algo más que contarles, tengo indicios que me dicen que ellos tienen al hermano perdido de Potter – Dijo Ojoloco calmándose y sentándose

Sabes que eso es imposible, ese niño murió a pocas horas de haber nacido, murió a manos de mortifagos que se lograron infiltrar la noche que Lily dio a luz a Harry y a su hermano – Dijo Minerva tristemente

Claro que sigue vivo, y es igual que el muchacho que ahora se encuentra con nosotros solo que sin la cicatriz y las gafas, no se como ocurrió pero de alguna forma los mortifagos que aparecieron ese dia nos hicieron creer que el niño murió para podérselo llevar, lo que no puedo aun descifrar es el porque el señor oscuro no lo ha asesinado – habló Moody pensativo

Y dinos si el pequeño Sirius aun viviera no crees que ya lo hubiésemos notado – Dijo el sabio director mientras acariciaba a Fawkes que había llegado hasta ese lugar

Pues eso si lo se, si bien algunos recordaremos, el duque y la duquesa se fueron del país a la caída de su señor no pisaron Londres por casi 15 años, la misma edad que Potter tiene actualmente, y además cuando logre ver a Sirius llevaba en un cuello un collar hecho de hueso negro, eso es magia negra y muy exacta que quizás hizo imposible detectar sus poderes – dijo Moody

¿Que dice profesor Dumbledore? – Pregunto Arthur Weasley con miedo

Bien, no podemos descartar la idea que los mortifagos secuestraron al hijo menor de los Potter pero porque volver a sabiendas de que ambos podrían encontrarse, dime Alastor, acaso llegaste a ver alguna muestra de magia por parte de ese chico – Pregunto Dumbledore

No Albus, pero pude darme cuenta de que ese muchacho tiene poderes similares a los de Harry, con mi ojo mágico pude notar una fuerte energía dentro de él – Agrego el auror

Bueno hasta no estar seguros de quien será ese niño, no deberíamos informarle a Harry, no creo que este en condiciones para poder aguantar esa noticia, ya sufrió mucho hace poco con la muerte de su padrino y si esa persona no llegara ser quien tu crees no se como lo tomaría Harry – Sugirió la jefa de la casa Gryffindor

Esa decidido, no se preocupen, yo mismo iré en persona a constatar la verdadera identidad de ese joven – menciono Dumbledore en medio de todos

Toda la charla no tardo mucho en ser captada por los oídos del niño que sobrevivió, quien de cierta forma nunca se espero conocer la ubicación de un hermano suyo, ya sabia que era hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, pero nunca supo que tenia un hermano que compartía apariencia junto con él; debido a que casi lo descubren decidió esconderse en un cuarto para después ir a contarles a sus amigos sobre el descubrimiento del auror acerca de la existencia de un posible hermano.

Tanto Ron como Hermione, no empezaron a creerle a su amigo, pensaron que se encontraba algo trastornado después de la muerte de Sirius que quizás estaba imaginando cosas, pero Harry les conto algo de lo que logró escuchar entre ello lo del collar de hueso negro. Hermione al reconocer de lo que se trataba empezó a creer algo de lo que su buen amigo contaba, pero recordó tambien, que la orden del Fénix no los dejaría salir del lugar sin compañía de algún miembro ni mucho menos mandarían a Harry a la misión de Dumbledore. Por lo que se decidieron a tramar algún plan que pudiera permitirles salir de la casa Black sin ser descubiertos, debido a que podría ser peligroso solo irían ellos tres mientras que los gemelos Weasley y Ginny encontrarían la manera de cubrirlos mientras no estaban. Harry no dudo en el uso de la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, pero sabía que no podrían durar mucho sin que Dumbledore los descubra, asi que tuvieron que confiar en los conocimientos de su amiga Hermione y en uno de otro truco de los gemelos, para poder pasar desapercibidos. Por otro lado, Dumbledore tenía planeado ir en su papel de director de Hogwarts para poder presentarse ante el duque y su familia, aparentando invitar a los hijos de la pareja a estudiar en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts y asi poder saber si la teoría de Moody era verdadera.

Hasta aquí escribo este primer capitulo que espero les haya gustado ya sea que si o no comenten por favor.


	2. Quien es Sirius Potter

Quien es Sirius Potter

Por las mañanas en la mansión del duque Ahren siempre era visitada por sus socios muggles que siempre venían con noticias sobre sus negocios ya sean buenas o malas el conde las escuchaba sin importar el asunto, lo único que le interesaba era seguir haciendo dinero y aumentar su poder tanto financieramente como políticamente. Hacia años que se había hecho de una firma de bancos muy importante en el territorio de Asia, lugar en donde sus riquezas eran calculadas como las mas grandes que un extranjero haya tenido en esas tierras, por otro lado tenia sus ojos fijados en los gobiernos americanos y europeos en los cuales tendría puesta una meta lograrlas dominar para la causa de Lord Voldemort. Y si, una de las razones por las que el señor oscuro lo unió a los mortifagos fue por la facilidad de este individuo para poder realizar negocios fuertes y prósperos, sabía que una vez dominado el mundo mágico, tendría que tener a los muggles bajo su control y para eso contaba con su leal sirviente el duque. Vigo Ahren a plena vista era un simple mortifago de noble casa, pero era el hecho de tener contactos dentro del mundo de los no mágicos el que lo hacia poderoso, su titulo noble lo tenia en ambos mundos ya que su familia estaba emparentada con la familia real de Gran Bretaña, solo que esta no estaba enterada de su sangre mágica lo que lo ponía en una posición muy privilegiada dentro del grupo de seguidores del mago tenebroso, esta posición era incluso mas grande que la de la familia Malfoy, cuyo representante Lucius Malfoy, ya había ido decayendo con los años, y al entrar este en Azkaban esta familia se vio designada a servir con miedo al señor oscuro, mientras que a la familia del duque se le encomendó la tarea de criar al hermano perdido de James Harry Potter. Para el duque y la duquesa no les era tan elegante la propuesta de su señor en un principio, pero en cuanto Lord Voldemort aclaro su propósito aceptaron con gusto su obligación cuidando al niño como si fuera su segundo hijo.

Pero esa mañana no seria visitados por otro de esos hombres de traje que siempre hablaban sobre el valor de las acciones que tenia el duque, sino por un mago de aspecto amable y gentil, cuya barba enorme y habilidad con la varita nos recordarían quizás al legendario Merlín. Pero esta persona era una leyenda de esta época era ni mas ni menos que el director del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, el cual solicitaba una reunión con el duque y su esposa. El buen anciano, conocía ya al duque Vigo desde sus días como estudiante de Slytherin, dos cursos menor que el joven James Potter era la diferencia de ambos magos, pero sabia que los únicos deseos del joven Ahren eran las riquezas y el poder, cosas que sus antepasados siempre habían tenido. Por otro lado lo que Dumbledore sabía sobre la esposa del millonario duque era que había sido una bruja estudiante en la Academia Beauxbatons. La información que tenia sobre los hijos del matrimonio era escasa, solo recordaba un niño, hijo primogénito, llamado Cepheus del que solo recordó ver pocas veces junto a su padre en el Ministerio de Magia antes de que la familia se fuera del país por tantos años.

Una vez que se le permitió la entrada en tan majestuosa mansión, fue recibido por el mismo duque en persona el cual con hipocresía le ofreció una copa del mejor whisky de fuego que aquel viejo hubiera probado en toda su vida. Dumbledore acepto el gesto con gentileza y le siguió hasta la sala de la biblioteca personal de duque, y ya sentado junto a él, le hizo formal su invitación para que sus hijos pudieran entrar en Hogwarts ya que habiendo vuelto del extranjero quizás el matrimonio desearía enviarlos a estudiar a la escuela en donde el duque una ves estuviera. Pero el noble mago, rechazo su oferta alegando que sus hijos eran educados por profesores privados de la más alta calidad y fue cuando el viejo profesor intento insistir.

Oh vamos duque, usted sabe que no recibirán mejor educación en otro lugar que no sea Hogwarts – Le suplico nuevamente el viejo mago

No lo entiende mi buen Dumbledore, soy una persona muy exigente y si quiero que mis hijos algún día hereden todo lo que he forjado con los años deben ser magos muy preparados y además en ese lugar no obtendrían la atención que cada uno merece – Decía el duque Ahren sosteniendo su copa con mucha fuerza

Pero dime que te ha hecho tomar tal decisión, acaso no recibiste buenas lecciones durante tu estancia en el colegio – Pregunto Dumbledore con su mente llena de dudas

No, profesor no se ofenda, pero en los años que mi esposa y yo no estuvimos nos dimos cuenta por los diarios acerca del regreso del que no puede ser nombrado y ambos decidimos no arriesgar a nuestros hijos a los peligros que acechaban en Hogwarts – Le contesto el duque frunciendo el seño

Y yo que había pensado que solo huiste del país por miedo de ir a parar a Azkaban – menciono Dumbledore con una leve sonrisa

No me diga que aun sospecha sobre mi, profesor, hace años le probé al Ministerio mi lealtad y tal y como ve, no poseo conexión alguna con el señor maligno, ni siquiera su famosa marca tenebrosa – Contesto calmadamente Ahren mostrando ambos brazos los cuales estaban blancos sin mancha alguna

Bueno si es asi, por que no permite que sus hijos asistan a Hogwarts, de seguro que a ellos les agradara la idea, porque no se los preguntamos – le dijo el buen director confiando en que alguno de los hijos del duque aceptaría la propuesta

Pues si tu crees eso lo hare, pero déjame informarte que mi hijo mayor Cepheus ya es casi mayor de edad, con lo cual la decisión la tendría mi hijo menor – Agrego del duque

Bien, pues hágalo venir y veremos que responde el niño – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo

Esta bien, Figor ven aquí – Dijo el duque llamando a uno de sus elfos domésticos

Si mi señor – contesto el elfo con humildad

Trae a mi hijo menor y rápido – decía aquel hombre algo molesto

Cuando el elfo regreso a la habitación donde se encontraba su amo y el director Dumbledore, llego acompañado de un joven delgado, cabello negro, con un par de ojos verdes, en fin era prácticamente como ver a Harry, exceptuando la cicatriz y las gafas. Pero Dumbledore le pareció extraño que aquel mago le revelara de esa forma tan premeditada la presencia del hermano gemelo de Potter. Por su parte el duque solo mostraba una sonrisa burlona mientras veía al viejo director consternado por ver que lo que Alastor Moody vio era cierto. Mientras tanto el joven de la misma edad que Potter tenia un semblante triste y a la vez frio, su cara no mostraba sonrisa alguna solo una mirada de indiferencia hacia el mago que se encontraba hablando con su supuesto padre.

Y bien Dumbledore que tienes que decirle a mi hijo – le dijo el duque descaradamente

Nunca creí que fueras capaz de tan ruin acto Vigo, siempre supe que tu familia era obsesionada por el oro y las riquezas, no por nada siempre han pertenecido a Slytherin por generaciones, siempre mostrando ese deseo por tener mas que los demás y ser superiores, pero dime con que te pago tu señor por hacer esto – dijo Dumbledore escondiendo su furia

Veras, no me importa si me vienes a sermonear a mi mansión, ya no soy uno de tus alumnos viejo, mi señor tenebroso me recompensara volviéndome rey de este país cuando él sea amo del mundo entero, mi esposa y yo solo cumplimos con sus ordenes de cuidar al chico como si fuera nuestro, lo demás es parte de su plan, pero dime que piensas hacer, atacarme no puedes esta es mi mansión y estas rodeado por todos mis sirvientes ocultos un solo movimiento y te podrían asesinar con un simple Avada Kedavra, y la simple idea de que le cuentes al niño la verdad es improbable, años de tenerlo enjaulado como el león que es me volvieron un domador experto al grado de que el obedecerá toda orden que yo le de, soy su padre después de todo – Dijo el Duque Ahren no sin antes reír

Y dime ¿fuiste tu y tu esposa quienes lo robaron al nacer? – Pregunto el viejo mago mientras miraba al duque a los ojos

No, mi señor mando a otros a realizar ese trabajo, creo que uno de ellos esta en Azkaban pudriéndose y la que se hizo pasar por medimago murió esa noche a manos de los dichosos aurores – Contesto apáticamente Ahren

Dime jovencito, sabes quien eres tu – Preguntó Dumbledore dirigiéndose al chico que solamente escuchaba la conversación

Si, yo soy simplemente Leo Blake Ahren, hijo del duque y la duquesa Ahren – Contesto firmemente el muchacho

Sabes he venido a este lugar a hacerte la propuesta de poder completar tus estudios en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, veras se que recibes educación de tutores privados pero estar en Hogwarts ampliara tu experiencia en el uso de la magia, además de que te permitirá relacionarte con otros jóvenes de tu edad ya que de seguro tu estadía en esta mansión debe ser solitaria y aburrida – Dijo Dumbledore notando algo ofendido al duque

No – Contesto el joven

Pero porque, se supone que gran parte de tus antepasados estudiaron en esa escuela, dime en algún momento hace años no recibiste por casualidad tu carta de aceptación – Pregunto Dumbledore amablemente

Lo siento pero yo no soy un Ahren del todo, mis padres me adoptaron, se que tengo sangre mágica pero nunca supe ni deseo saber quienes fueron los miserables que me abandonaron, y por su famosa carta en algún momento cuando vivíamos en Alemania llego pero mi padre la arrojo al fuego diciendo que la educación en ese lugar no es digna para alguien de la familia Ahren, mi hermano mayor tampoco asistió al recibir la suya y ahora es un mago muy hábil – Contesto el joven y sin decir nada mas se retiro de aquella habitación

Ves lo que digo, mi control sobre él es tan grande que incluso lo podría obligar a matarte si yo quisiera, pero no lo hare prefiero verte morir a manos del señor tenebroso el día que los mortifagos ganemos esta guerra – argumento el mago acariciando un anillo de oro en su mano derecha

Y que harás ahora que ya se donde esta el hermano de Potter, acaso me mataras para no informar al Ministerio de Magia – preguntó Albus

Siempre tan drástico ¿no? No te preocupes no pienso matarte ahora mismo, como te dije esa no es mi misión encomendada, pero tampoco voy a caer ante los aurores del ministerio, veras por años el mundo mágico ha pensado que el único heredero de los Potter es Harry, casi nadie recordara quien era Sirius Potter lo único que se supo de ese pequeño bebé fue su nombre en el obituario del diario el Profeta al dia siguiente de su rapto. Nadie mas a parte de ti lo ha visto en casi 16 años, lo único que recuerdan los que estuvieron el día del nacimiento de ambos era el parecido de ambos al ser gemelos, pero dime quien mas queda, los Longbottom ya no recuerdan nada gracias a mi buena amiga Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black quien tambien estuvo la noche del rapto ya murió, los Weasley pobretones solo recuerdan al gemelo muerto pero nada mas; de hecho esa noche tan especial fue un fracaso la idea era robar ambos niños pero Sirius y Moody tuvieron que entrometerse y atraparon a la mujer que se llevaría a Harry pero afortunadamente el otro no corrió con esa suerte y míralo aquí después de 15 años en mi mansión y creyendo que soy su padre que interesante no lo crees – volvió a reír el duque mientras le revelaba la verdad a Dumbledore

Que te hace pensar que no te detendrán Vigo, vendiste tu alma a cambio de oro y fortuna para poder servir a un ser diabólico y perverso, acaso crees que no le contaría a Harry sobre su familiar perdido – Pronuncio Dumbledore levantando se de aquella silla tan fina

Vamos quien te creerá, eres solo un anciano miserable, podrás ser director en Hogwarts, pero no dudes que con mi dinero pueda mandar derrumbar ese viejo castillo o comprarlo y echarte a patadas de ese lugar junto a los sangre sucia que tanto proteges, ya te dije que he juntado mucha riqueza y fortuna en ambos mundos con la cual pienso financiar la causa de mi señor oscuro y mover la balanza a su favor, tu solo tienes al elegido pero mi señor tiene mas poder que nunca y me asegurare que la victoria este de nuestro lado, no te olvides que los mortifagos están formados por miembros de las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico, ahora lárgate y nunca vuelvas a pisar esta mansión y aléjate de mi familia – Dijo Vigo Ahren quebrando su copa con la mano

Pero Sirius no es de tu familia es un Potter – Grito enojado el director

No lo es, el dia que mi señor Lord Voldemort nos ordeno a mi esposa y a mi criarlo, se volvió mi hijo, mi propiedad y mi hijo solo obedecerá al señor tenebroso y a mi – Decía con voz mas profunda y molesta mientras tomaba su varita

Bien me retiro, pero no olvides que algún dia, ese león se saldrá de su jaula y atacara con furia a su carcelero – contesto el viejo director saliendo de la habitación siendo guiado por uno de los elfos domésticos

Y Harry que nuevamente había estando espiando la conversación salió de cerca siempre oculto bajo su capa de invisibilidad, con lo cual evito ser visto por alguien mas, mientras tanto Hermione y Ron aguardaban afuera de la mansión escondidos en unos arbustos. Ambos se quedaron pasmados cuando vieron salir al director Dumbledore que parecía echar chispas por los ojos al ver el grado de cinismo que el duque tenia al contestarle, y detras de él podían ver parte de la mano derecha de Harry que estaba descubierta y por temor a que fuese descubierto, Hermione decidió usar el Levicorpus par elevar a Harry invisible y colocarlo sobre una rama en un árbol y asi evitar ser visto. Todavía era muy curiosa la forma en que siguieron al mago hasta la mansión de los Ahren ubicada en el centro de la ciudad en Londres, ya que los tres Gryffindor tuvieron que seguirlo mínimo unos 5 pasos detras de él para no ser captados por el viejo director y para no perderlo de vista. Y a la hora de entrar en la enorme mansión Harry decidió entrar el solo para comprobar si lo que Ojo Loco Moody dijo era verdadero. Una vez que esperaron unos cinco minutos después de que Dumbledore se fuera regresaron a Grimauld Place para contarles a los demás lo sucedido. Mientras tanto Ginny y sus hermanos los gemelos hacían todo lo posible para que sus padres no notaran la salida de sus amigos, ocasionando todo tipo de distracciones como por ejemplo distraer a su madre de entrar a la habitación de Harry y Ron argumentando que ambos realizaban sus deberes o Ginny imitando mágicamente la voz de Hermione. Cuando el trío llego por fin, decidieron entrar rápida y silenciosamente para no lograr ser atrapados y todo hubiera funcionado de no ser por la intervención del gruñón Kreacher que los recibió en la entrada y aviso al resto de las personas sobre la llegada de los tres jóvenes. Para no meterse en un problema mayor los tres decidieron mentir alegando haber ido a perseguir a Crookshanks que había huido con la varita de Hermione y que ellos solo salieron con la intención de recuperarla y que no cayera en manos desconocidas, esto aunque los salvo de un castigo fuerte no los protegió de un regaño por parte de Molly Weasley que obligo a todos los chicos y a las chicas a limpiar el enorme desván de la antigua residencia Black. Ya una ves estando en el desván, Harry les pudo comentar a sus amigos sobre lo ocurrido en la mansión de ese famoso duque que de inmediato se mostro como un mortifago mas que tenia la misión de criar a su hermano.

Oye Harry pero y pudiste verlo – Pregunto Ginny con algo de duda

Bueno si era igual que yo, como verse en un espejo, Fred y George sabrán mas sobre eso, pero cuando lo vi se veía frio y distante, su mirada mostraba ira y miedo hacia el duque, pero quisiera preguntarles Fred y George ustedes tienen alguna conexión especial solo por ser hermanos gemelos – pregunto Harry

Creo que si, mas o menos, veras hay veces en que puedo sentir lo que Fred dirá o en lo que estará pensando – Dijo George

Ah si es asi en que pienso ahora mismo – Contesto Fred sonriendo

No hablo en serio, es que cuando lo vi pude notar que el volteo por unos minutos y creo que me pudo ver debajo de la capa de invisibilidad – Dijo Harry algo preocupado

Pero es imposible que te haya visto, esa capa tiene un hechizo muy poderoso nadie podría haberte descubierto a menos que tuviera algún hechizo con el que pudiera verte – le dijo su amiga Hermione

Lo se Herm, pero pude ver como me observaba con sus ojos verdes iguales a los míos, solo que el no usa gafas y claro no tiene cicatriz – Dijo el pelinegro

Y que mas viste, dime es bueno como tú o es mortifago ya – Pregunto Ron con miedo

No pude verlo por mucho tiempo, pero no me pareció que fuera malvado, de hecho Dumbledore lo llamo león enjaulado – contesto Harry

Bueno eso es obvio tus padres fueron valientes Gryffindor, tu lo eres tambien, quizás en algún lado de su ser tu hermano tambien lo sea – le dijo Ginny calmando a Harry

Pues eso espero, odiaría tener que enfrentarme con el algún día, es decir no lo conozco no se que habilidades tenga, si el me pudo ver debajo de la capa, que mas podría hacer – menciono el joven Potter

No te preocupes tanto, de seguro Dumbledore encontrara la forma de arrebatársela a esa familia de magos oscuros, es tu hermano lo que significa que es otro Potter – Añadió Ron

Bueno, supongo que ya no estaré tan solo, pero debieron haber visto como le hablaba a Dumbledore incluso le conto que su padre el duque quemo su carta de aceptación al colegio, pero a el no le importaba decirlo con tanta sinceridad, solo imagínenme a mi comportándome frio y distante como un Slytherin y esa seria la descripción correcta de mi hermano – comento Harry

Bueno pero tiene algún nombre verdadero – Pregunto Ginny

El se llama Sirius Potter – dijo una voz detras de ellos quien era nadie más que Albus Dumbledore

Pro, Profesor Dumbledore, nos escucho – Preguntó Harry

Si Harry los escuche, pero no estoy molesto por que me hayan seguido eso si no debiste arriesgarte tanto como yo, pero me alegro que uses bien esa capa de tu padre – les respondió el mago

Y no piensa hacer nada para ayudar a mi hermano – pregunto Harry

Me gustaría más que lo llamaras Sirius, ese fue el nombre que tu padre quiso que tuviera su segundo hijo, pero no se si podre ayudarlo, veras si lo que vimos en esa mansión es real, tu hermano ha estado cerca de 15 años siendo criado por mortifagos, para que comprendas mejor déjame contarte como estuvieron las cosas; el dia en que tu naciste nadie se esperaba que fuera nacer otro mas, pero esa noticia alegro mas a tus padres y decidieron que uno de los niños llevaría el nombre de James y el otro seria Sirius en honor a esa gran amistad entre tu padre y tu padrino, mas no sabíamos que esa noche los mortifagos tambien se presentarían a intentar matar al niño de la profecía, astutamente lograron hacerse pasar por medimago que supuestamente revisarían a ambos bebés pero todo era una farsa ya que al tomar a tu hermano Moody llego a ver la marca tenebrosa en el brazo de uno de ellos y alerto a los pocos miembros de la orden que se encontraban esa noche que de inmediato se lanzaron en la persecución de ambos magos oscuros, afortunadamente para ti, tu padrino Sirius detuvo a la mortifaga que te llevaba pero esta bruja antes de ser llevada ante el Ministerio de Magia se suicido usando una maldición imperdonable, Moody que perseguía al otro no pudo lograrlo, solo nos conto que vio como el mortifago tomaba al niño y lo asesino enfrente de el. Eso dejo a Moody muy marcado debido a que fallo en la misión de rescatar a tu hermano – Comentaba tristemente el viejo profesor

Bueno Profesor Dumbledore y si lográramos sacarlo de esa mansión y traerlo aquí lo he pensado y no quiero que mi hermano siga en ese lugar – Contestó Harry con entusiasmo

Ese deseo es bueno en si, pero no puedo arriesgarte a tanto Harry, pero tengo otra idea para lograr apartarlo de ellos, veras dentro de algunos días se llevara a cabo una reunión dentro del Ministerio donde se tratara finalmente el tema del retorno de Voldemort, conociendo al Ministerio de Magia no querrán que uno de los magos mas adinerados se pierda de tal ocasión – admitió Dumbledore

¿Y usted asistirá profesor? – pregunto Ron

Si joven Weasley mi presencia es necesaria para poder llevarse a cabo, si algo aprendimos de los años anteriores es que el ministro no desea que se sepa la verdad del todo, y tu Harry vendrás conmigo para que de una vez por todos entiendan el peligro en el que estamos – añadió Dumbledore antes de bajar escaleras a abajo

fin de capitulo


	3. La hipocrita reunion

La hipócrita reunión

Aun con algunas semanas de sobra antes de regresar al Colegio Hogwarts, el joven Potter aun tenia en mente la idea de encontrarse verdaderamente con su hermano perdido, tenia la ilusión de contarle quienes fueron sus padres y volverlo un aliado mas en esa lucha contra el mal. Y quizás ese dia había llegado, esa mañana llego una lechuza del Ministerio de Magia, aquella pequeña ave llevaba como correspondencia una carta dirigida al joven mago en la que se le invitaba a una especie de junta o asamblea en la que se vería como asunto principal el retorno del mago innombrable; al igual que el niño, Dumbledore había sido citado a dicha reunión ya que su presencia era de suma importancia para ver que estrategia se tomaría para evitar la caída del Ministerio en manos de Lord Voldemort. La mayoría de los miembros de la orden del Fénix consideraban peligroso el que Harry asistiese a esa reunión ya que no se podía descartar la idea de que se tratara de alguna trampa puesta por el señor tenebroso para atentar contra la vida del menor.

Más Dumbledore estaba confiado con que su viejo alumno no intentaría realizar algo tan directo, después del intento de robar la profecía de Harry, el Ministerio de Magia se había vuelto una completa fortaleza cuidada de dia y de noche por un escuadrón entero de los mejores aurores que había en esos tiempos. Y sin pensarlo más decidió permitirle a Harry participar en aquella reunión tan importante, ya que sabía que siendo acompañado por él y con las habilidades del chico no habría tanto problema si algo llegaba a suceder. Asi fue, asi se hizo, un dia después en la tarde el director del colegio y el joven estudiante de Gryffindor salieron rumbo al Ministerio por medio de la red Flu...

Profesor Dumbledore esta seguro que mi hermano Sirius, estará ahi – pregunto algo desconfiado Potter

Claro que si muchacho, no pierdas la esperanza de verlo cerca del duque, veras en esa familia siempre han acostumbrado que el señor Ahren este acompañado de alguno de sus hijos y como recordaras ese sujeto no evitara llevar a Sirius – dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole al joven

Oiga profesor algo que he querido preguntarle, he leído en el Profeta que piensan cerrar Hogwarts, dicen que ya no es seguro asistir a clases y que usted ya no es capaz de evitar un ataque de ya sabe quien – decía el chico de ojos verdes

Se lo que se dice por ahi Harry pero no te preocupes, a mi nunca me faltaran enemigos que deseen mi posición en el colegio y harían cualquier cosa para evitar que yo revele a los estudiantes la situación actual, temen a que yo me vuelva una amenaza para el ministerio pero simplemente es Tom controlándolos desde la oscuridad – dijo Dumbledore algo alterado por el comentario de su joven protegido

Al llegar al famoso lugar, fueron escoltados por un par de aurores hasta un salón en donde ya se encontraba reunido un selecto grupo de personajes claves para ese momento: para empezar se encontraba el Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour; el nuevo Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot, tambien fueron citados el director del colegio Dumstrang Igor Karkarov junto con la directora de Beauxbatons Olympe Maxime; el adinerado duque Vigo Ahren; entre los convocados estaban los viejos aurores Alastor Moody y KingsleyShacklebolt y por ultimo se encontraba el antiguo ministro Fudge quien era casi ignorado por los demás. Harry no dudo que tratarían sobre asuntos serios, pero cabe recordar que aun era muy joven y algo asi en parte lo tendrían aburrido. Asi que solo se sentó al lado de su confiable Profesor Dumbledore ha esperar que la discusión empezara.

Bien no hay que ser adivinos para saber porque os he mandado llamar señoras y señores, estamos en un tiempo muy preciso para evitar que la guerra que tenemos en contra de quien ya saben, se vuelva más peligrosa y asi podremos evitar más derramamiento de sangre inocente – dijo el Ministro con voz firme

Si me permite la palabra Ministro, esto no estaría pasando si en la pasada administración del Ministerio se hubieran tomado las medidas necesarias para evitar el regreso del señor oscuro – decía el Jefe del Wizengamot sin dejar de ver al anterior ministro con desprecio

Vamos compañeros magos, no debemos ponernos a llorar por viejas heridas, concuerdo con el Ministro en que estamos aun a tiempo de evitar que esto se vuelva una enorme colisión fatal, recuerden que el joven Potter es nuestro faro de esperanza y el lograra cumplir la profecía cuando este listo y preparado – alzo su voz Dumbledore

Pero ¿cuando estará listo y preparado? ¿Acaso será cuando la mayoría de nosotros estemos ya bajo tierra? – menciono un muy molesto Karkarov

Calma no presionemos mas al joven Harry, el ha hecho hasta ahora un buen trabajo, cada año que ha pasado ha logrado combatir al señor tenebroso – comento el duque esta ves

Si pero a un costo siempre muy alto, he tenido que arriesgar mi vida, la de mis amigos, perdí a un buen amigo Cedric Diggory, perdí a mi padrino Sirius Black – dijo Harry casi en voz baja

Pero eres el elegido ¿no?, tú naciste para esto o quizás no lo eres – decía el duque Ahren con una risa burlona

A que se refiere Ahren ¿acaso duda de la profecía? – preguntó el Ministro

Bueno, según yo cierta parte de la profecía dice asi: _"El único con poder de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes..."_, por lo que veo el joven Potter no es el único que reúne estas características, según dicen por ahi otro muchachito un tal Neville Longbottom podría tener las mismas cualidades para ser el elegido – aludió el Duque – pero quizás... – Duque

¿Quizás que Ahren? – Dijo Karkarov algo indignado

Bueno quizás yo tenga al verdadero elegido – comento Vigo Ahren pavoneándose ante todos

¿Que? Es imposible, ¿de donde saldría otra persona que hay nacido en una fecha igual a la de Potter o Longbottom? Sabia que eras un presumido y arrogante, pero insinuar que has encontrado a la persona que podría destruir al señor tenebroso – dijo Shacklebolt levantándose de su lugar

Y díganos gran genio de ¿donde lo obtuviste? ¿Quien es? – preguntó Ojo Loco Moody

Pues lo que les digo es que no tienen a un solo Potter para derrotar al señor oscuro – añadió el Duque Ahren sirviéndose algo de licor

A que te refieres, James y Lily Potter solo tuvieron un hijo – hablo Fudge que había permanecido callado durante la conversación

Te equivocas viejo amigo, Lily Potter dio a luz a dos hijos, gemelos para ser precisos pero uno de ellos fue asesinado por los mortifagos a pocas horas de haber nacido, y el matrimonio solo logro conservar a Harry – comento Dumbledore algo triste

Pero se equivoca Director Dumbledore, ese niño no murió, cuando trabaje en el Ministerio me contaron que el señor Moody junto con el fallecido Sirius Black dieron caza al mortifago responsable y cuando lo atraparon este ya no llevaba al menor – decía el Duque

Si pero era porque ese maldito mato al niño – argumento furiosamente Moody

Usted también esta en un error, el niño ya no estaba porque se lo llevo otro mortifago que lo dejo en un orfanatorio en la ciudad cercana al nacimiento del niño, orfanatorio del cual mi familia ha sido dueña y la ha sostenido económicamente desde hace ya varias décadas – comento astutamente aquel hombre ataviado de aquella finísima túnica color negra con un escudo de su familia en el pecho

Lo que esta tratando de decirnos es que usted el poderoso y rico señor Vigo Ahren salvo aquel infante – preguntó la semi gigante Olympe Maxime

Claro que si mi buena señora, la directora orfanatorio me informo sobre la llegada de ese niño tan especial y junto con mi esposa fuimos a visitarlo y ver si se encontraba bien – dijo el duque queriendo hacer más creíble su actuación

Y si fue asi ¿por que no informo al Ministerio de Magia acerca de la ubicación del niño? – Pregunto el anterior ministro

Vera lo que ocurrió durante nuestra visita fue algo muy triste, al llegar vimos el lugar en llamas algunos niños corriendo para poder salvarse, dentro estaba el mortifago que dejo al bebé recién nacido lo quería llevar a quien ya saben ustedes; mi esposa y yo logramos detenerlo y salvar al niño, reconstruimos el edificio y decidimos dejar el país, para poder mantener a salvo al niño lo adoptamos y le di mi apellido – contesto Ahren algo ofendido por las dudas de quienes lo escuchaban

Después de aquel acto tan cobarde e hipócrita, Harry tuvo que resignarse a estar sentado en su lugar, sabia que Ahren era un mentiroso y sobre todo un mortifago, pero no podía actuar asi tan rápido no sabia que truco podría sacar aquel sujeto. Aquella reunión decidió posponerse hasta comprobar si lo que decía el duque era cierto. Vigo era un hombre muy inteligente sus años en Slytherin lo volvieron un maestro de la mentira y el engaño, incluso, decidió llevar a su hijo menor para que pudiera conocer a su verdadero hermano y para no levantar sospechas la reunión se haría en algún lugar que Harry pudiera elegir.

Harry al igual que Dumbledore no sabían que era lo que tramaba aquel mago, su actitud era muy imprudente para ser un mortifago o acaso era algún plan ingeniosamente trazado por Voldemort para poder debilitar al joven mago aun más. Dumbledore que era muy sabio le aconsejo elegir un lugar en donde Harry no tuviera que estar precisamente solo con su hermano, era preferible un lugar donde estuviera acompañado de sus amigos. En la mente de Harry hubo algunas opciones, sabia que no podían hacerlo en la viaja casa de su padrino ya que arriesgaría la ubicación de la Orden del Fénix, tampoco deseaba conversar con su hermano en el Caldero Chorreante, pero recordó un lugar que lo hacia sentirse como si estuviera en un buen hogar: la Madriguera, sabia que los Weasley no se opondrían ya que el único desconocido ahi seria Sirius Potter. Y asi se hizo ese mismo dia Harry pidió al duque el poder encontrarse con su hermano perdido, Ahren sabia que no podía arruinar el plan de su señor asi que permitió a su hijo menor la visita a la casa de los Weasley.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba listo, los Weasley estarían ahi para proteger a Harry en caso de que se tratara de alguna trampa, pero Harry se sentía distinto al fin conocería a alguien de su verdadera familia, no seria alguien como los Dursley, seria alguien que haya crecido igual que el sin su padre ni su madre. Deseaba saber todo sobre su hermano, se sentía casi como un niño pequeño, deseaba poder decirle toda la verdad y apartarlo de esa familia de mortifagos y volverlo un amigo mas, ya nunca mas estaría solo. Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue decir simplemente: _"Un Sirius se fue pero otro vendrá pronto"_. A la señora Weasley le agradaba ver a Harry tan animado y tan feliz, sabía que el deseo de Harry por tener una familia era tan intenso que el simple hecho de tener de vuelta a su hermano perdido le daría más valor y lo alejaría de todos sus temores.

Que bueno que Harry será más feliz – dijo Molly Weasley con una dulce sonrisa mientras preparaba el desayuno

Si nunca lo había visto tan contento desde que lo seleccionaron para estar en Gryffindor – menciono Ron que ya se encontraba sentado en la mesa

Espero que no se vaya desilusionar, no sabemos como es, solo conocemos que es idéntico a Harry en el físico pero como será su comportamiento – añadió Hermione apenas entrando a la cocina

No te preocupes Hermione, conocimos a los Potter y no dudo que ese otro muchacho tenga el valor de James o la inteligencia de Lily – comento el padre de Ron mientras leía el diario el Profeta

Eso espero – dijo Molly mientras le servía el café a su esposo

Buenos días – Dijo Harry que se acababa de lavar la cara y de arreglar

Y porque tan arreglado – pregunto Ron

Vamos Ron, quiere estar presentable para cuando llegue Sirius a ti no te caería mal lavarte la cara o peinarte antes de bajar a desayunar – Comento Molly

Oh vamos mamá es solo el hermano de Harry – Dijo Ron

Pero recuerda que fue criado en una familia de clase alta de seguro tiene mejores modales que tu Ronald – comento Hermione

Bien ponte de lado de mi madre – dijo Ron algo enojado

La familia solo reía con las cosas que hacia Ron, mientras Harry desayunaba casi rápido esperaba con ansias a que llegara su hermano y como el duque Ahren le dijo enviaría al joven en la mañana y le permitiría estar con Harry todo el dia si asi lo deseaba. Media hora después, se presento a las afueras de la casa de los Weasley un automóvil muggle muy lujoso color negro que era conducido por un elfo domestico que al salir se presento como el chofer privado de la familia Ahren, que de inmediato abrió una de las puertas de aquel hermoso vehículo del cual bajo un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes, vestía una túnica en color negro con el escudo de la familia bordado en la parte derecha. La familia entera ya estaba lista para recibirlo, vieron que su cara era igual a la de Harry solo que el no sonreía, no los miraba con desprecio como lo haría un Malfoy pero tampoco los miraba con simpatía. El joven le dio algunas indicaciones al elfo, que de inmediato se subió al vehículo, este empezó a flotar hasta desaparecer en una llamarada azul que consumió el vehículo, pero al parecer era solo para transportarlo de regreso a la mansión Ahren.

Hola buenos días tu debes ser el hermano de Harry mi nombre es Arthur Weasley, ella es mi esposa Molly, mis hijos Fred y George, Ron y mi hija menor Ginny, ella es Hermione una buena amiga de mis hijos – comento alegremente el lider de la familia

Mucho gusto señor Weasley, yo soy Leo Blake Ahren hijo del duque Ahren – se presento amablemente el joven

Oye ¿pero sabes que ese no es tu nombre? – dijo Harry saliendo de la casa

A que te refieres, tu debes ser mi hermano verdadero supongo – comento Blake mirando a Harry fijamente

Si, soy tu hermano mayor, el Director Dumbledore dijo que yo fui el que nació primero – dijo Harry sonriendo un poco

Bueno pero porque no mejor entramos, dime jovencito ya has comido algo – pregunto la señora Weasley

No acostumbro a comer por las mañanas señora Weasley pero muchas gracias – contesto Blake mientras entraba a la madriguera

Que no comes con razón estas tan delgado como tu hermano, eso no esta bien aun eres un niño – mencionaba algo preocupada Molly

Lo siento pero mi padre me somete a un arduo entrenamiento durante las mañanas y prefiero esperarme hasta la hora de la comida – comento Blake

¿Arduo entrenamiento? – pregunto Harry

Si, veras una de mis metas es convertirme en el mejor jugador de quidditch de todos los tiempos, mi padre dice que si quiero lograrlo debo entregarme en cuerpo y alma, llorar, sudar y sangrar con tal de lograr lo que deseo – dijo el muchacho

Entonces te gusta el quidditch a mi tambien juego en el equipo de Gryffindor como buscador, que posición juegas tu – decía Harry emocionado

Bueno me he desempeñado en todas las posiciones del juego pero al igual que a ti me agrada atrapar la snitch, pero yo solo practico con mi padre y mi hermano mayor – le contesto Blake

¿Tu hermano mayor? – fue ahora Ron el que pregunto

Si, el hijo verdadero del duque mi hermano Cepheus es un gran mago y un super jugador de quidditch, como este año termina sus estudios mágicos mi padre le permitirá jugar quidditch profesional, ha tenido muchas ofertas pero se unirá al recién formado equipo alemán: Los minotauros negros de Múnich, de seguro con él en el equipo ganaran el mundial – comentaba el muchacho algo emocionado mostrándoles a todos que no es tan frio como parecía

Se ve que lo admira mucho – le dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja

Si pero pronto me querrá a mi tambien, no tengo problema con que admire a ese tal Cepheus después de todo creció junto a él, y eso es mucho mejor que crecer junto a un cerdo como Dudley – le respondía Harry a su amigo

Oye Blake si eres tan bueno te gustaría jugar un pequeño juego de quidditch – pregunto Ginny

Mmm, bueno pero tendré que llamar a mi escoba en seguida regreso – dijo el joven invitado mientras salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la chimenea

Media hora mas tarde Harry, Ron, los gemelos y Ginny se encontraban listos para ese amistoso encuentro, el único que faltaba era Blake que llego con una escoba parecida a la de Harry pero hecha de un material metálico desconocido. Se había quitado la túnica para poder jugar con más movilidad. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro y una sudadera color azul oscuro, había mandado traer sus botas para poder jugar y un par de guantes. Harry ya estaba ansioso por ver si su hermano era igual de bueno en el juego como lo era él. Como eran en total seis decidieron dividirse y poder jugar tres contra tres: Harry, Ron y Ginny vs Blake, Fred y George. Hermione como no era muy dada a ese juego decidió solo quedarse a ver y anotaría el puntaje en un pequeño cuaderno.

El juego había empezado y Harry no pudo evitar ver que su hermano era mucho mas rápido que él, creyó que había sido la escoba cuyo modelo y fabricante eran desconocidos para ellos. Por otro lado Blake no podía evitar que Harry se aproximara más y más a la snitch dorada, asi que se valía de movimientos muy hábiles para lograr alejar a Harry. Ron y su hermana por su parte se les quedaban viendo era algo muy interesante ver a Harry Potter jugador estrella de Gryffindor Vs Blake Ahren un jugador con habilidades ocultas, era como ver a dos Harrys volando por los aires. La snitch tomo curso hacia arriba llevando a ambos buscadores hacia las alturas mas altas tocando las nubes, ambos no evitaron darse uno que otro golpe valido en el juego con tal de sacar al contrincante de la búsqueda por la snitch, Harry estaba a punto de tocarla con los dedos cuando Blake de forma peligrosa solo se sujeto un pie en su escoba para impulsar su cuerpo hacia adelante y lograr atrapar la snitch dando fin al juego amistoso ganando el equipo de Blake. Pero antes de poder festejar, la escoba del joven fue impactada por error por la de Harry haciendo que Blake perdiera el equilibrio y cayera aun sosteniéndose débilmente de aquella escoba. Harry voló en su rescate junto a sus amigos pero el muchacho iba en picada hacia el suelo y se impacto justo ahi. La señora Weasley corrió preocupada por el chico ya que la caída había sido desde muy alto, al llegar hasta donde se encontraba lo encontró sangrando por la nariz y con el brazo izquierdo fracturado, algunos rasguños muy severos y le pidió a los gemelos levantarlo lentamente para llevarlo adentro para poder curarlo.

Decidieron llevarlo al cuarto que una vez fue de Percy y lo colocaron sobre la cama, Harry estaba preocupado sabia que no debían volar tan alto por la snitch pero no se detuvo era como si se estuviera enfrentando a un oponente en un juego oficial y su adrenalina lo traiciono. Molly le pidió ayuda a Harry para quitarle la sudadera a su hermano y poder revisar sus heridas pero al quitársela pudieron ver algo que los perturbo, habían marcas como si fueran quemaduras y otras que se veian como latigazos, no había duda de que alguien maltrataba a Blake y lo primero que les vino a la mente fue Vigo Ahren, después de todo el no era su padre, era un mortifago y nada había que le impidiera golpear y torturar al niño. Harry sintió que su sangre le hervía y no pudo evitar darle un golpe a la pared, ahora más que nada sentía un odio intenso hacia Lord Voldemort, por su culpa Harry era huérfano, por su culpa su padrino Sirius Black murió, por su culpa mataron a Cedric, por su culpa lo separaron de su hermano al poco tiempo de nacer, por su culpa su hermano era cautivo de una familia de mortifagos que lo torturaban quizás dia y noche.

Blake despertó de su estado de inconsciencia pronto y vio a Harry sentado junto a el.

Que haces aquí – preguntó el joven batallando para respirar

Cálmate Sirius la señora Weasley dice que debes reposar – dijo Harry tranquilizando a su hermano

¿Sirius? ¿Quien es Sirius? – dijo Blake confundido

Bueno ese es tu nombre, tu verdadero nombre es Sirius Potter – menciono Harry

No yo soy Leo Blake Ahren – contesto Blake tocando su frente el dolor era intenso

No Blake eso es lo que te han hecho creer todos estos años, tú y yo somos hermanos y nuestros padres murieron a manos de un mago malvado llamado Lord Voldemort, tu supuesto padre es uno de sus seguidores – le dijo Harry

Se que mi padre lo es, el y mi madre me hicieron esto el dia que quise entrar en Hogwarts, me prohibieron aceptar y me tuve que resignar a ser educado por profesores de magia privados, el me dijo que mis padres me abandonaron porque no querían que les estorbara y que si seguía vivo era por la misericordia que tuvieron ello conmigo, cada golpe y latigazo es por cada ves que me negué a practicar las artes oscuras – decía Blake con su voz quebrándose

¿Pero porque no te defendías? – preguntó preocupado el joven de la cicatriz

Como, no tengo varita, mi padre dice que soy indigno para usarla, dice que debo aprender la magia para poder hacer que el mundo entero respete el apellido Ahren, desde que era muy pequeño me han tratado asi, solo mi madre me trata con algo de cariño pero el duque es el que controla todo en la mansión, mi hermano Cepheus tuvo que convertirse en mortifago cuando tenia mi edad y desde entonces se comporta de otra forma es mas violento y temperamental – dijo el muchacho aun doliéndose por sus heridas

Y que has hecho tu para lograr sobrevivir – pregunto Harry

Bueno secretamente he leído todos los libros de magia que posee mi familia en la biblioteca de mi padre, en algunos de ellos he aprendido a canalizar mi poder sin tener que usar una varita, a recitar hechizos sin tener que hablar incluso encontré algo que me permito adquirir una forma animal, tarde semanas pero he logrado controlarlo – menciono Blake tratando de incorporarse para sentarse en aquella cama

¿Eres un animago? Según se eso es muy difícil de lograr, pero no me extraña mucho nuestro verdadero padre era un animago, era un gran jugador de quidditch era un gran hombre – decía Harry con una sonrisa

Oh Sirius ya despertaste – dijo Ginny que acababa de entrar

Prefiero que me llamen Blake, no me acostumbro a ese otro nombre, dime Harry ¿los Weasley te adoptaron? – preguntó Blake

No, pero me tratan como si fuera de la familia son geniales, no yo crecí con la familia muggle de mi, digo de nuestra madre, ellos son algo parecidos a tu familia adoptiva nunca me trataron bien siempre me miraban como si fuera un perro hasta que mi carta de Hogwarts llego pude empezar a valerme por mi mismo – le aclaro Harry

Me gustaría que me contaras más sobre nuestros padres, tú debes saber mas de ellos – dijo Blake levantándose

No te levantes puede ser peligroso – dijo Hermione

No se preocupen ya estoy acostumbrado a herirme mientras practico quidditch – alego el joven ojiverde

Pero ningún jugador que yo conozco o he conocido ha sido maltratado por sus padres – Dijo Dumbledore que estaba parado en la puerta escuchando la conversación de los jóvenes

Profesor Dumbledore que esta haciendo aquí – preguntaron los jóvenes

Bueno quería venir a ver que tal les iba a los dos, por lo que me dijo el señor Weasley tu hermano es un gran buscador, Harry y Sirius quisiera hablar con ustedes dos a solas – le dijo el viejo mago y los demás chicos salieron de aquel cuarto

Ya a solas...

Me he enterado de lo que vio la señora Weasley en tu cuerpo, son heridas muy serias las que te han hecho esas personas tan ruines y perversas y quisiera preguntarte si te gustaría dejar de vivir con esas personas que solo evitan que tu potencial mágico aumente – les comento Dumbledore

Pues no lo se la única que ha sido buena es mi madre, pero había veces en las que sin saber la razón recibía una bofetada, ella me decía que era porque me portaba mal y mi padre estaba enojado conmigo, pocas veces salgo de la mansión y aunque me han dado todo lo que necesito nunca he tenido amigos, solo mi hermano mayor ha jugado conmigo, es como si viviera en una jaula de oro pero por ser de oro no deja de ser una jaula – decía Blake mientras sus lagrimas empezaban a brotar

Dumbledore sin decir mas abrazo al pobre niño, no soporto verlo asi ni como describía aquella vida llena de lujos pero sin nada de amor, había ayudado a Harry para poder adaptarse mas en el mundo mágico al que por derecho pertenecía y ahora le tocaba ayudar a Sirius al que no pudieron rescatar a tiempo, al que nunca le dijeron la verdad sobre sus padres pero lo llenaron de resentimientos en contra de ellos, al que criaron para convertirlo en un mortifago mas, al que criaron solo por orden de un viejo alumno suyo que nunca comprendió las palabras amor y amistad. Pero su tolerancia ante esto se había terminado, no iba a dejar que ese niño se corrompiera en la maldad como el resto de su familia adoptiva, lo sacaría de ahi y lo dejaría con su hermano su única y verdadera familia. Asi que decidió que el joven permanecería ahi en la madriguera con Harry y los Weasley, mientras que el vería la forma de liberar a Blake de toda relación alguna con la familia de mortifagos, ya sea por las buenas o por las malas.

Mientras en la mansión Malfoy, se estaba dando a cabo otra reunión donde estarían solamente los siervos más leales a Lord Voldemort, mortifagos como Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange y el sirviente recién llegado Vigo Ahren...

Mi señor el plan sigue en marcha, el niño ya conoce a su hermano Potter – respondió un mago vestido de una túnica negra con una mascara mortifaga hecha de oro

Me alegro que sigas asi de fiel y leal a mi Ahren, no olvidare tus favores cuando el mundo caiga a mis pies – siseaba una voz en la oscuridad mostrando unos dedos largos y blancos casi esqueléticos

Mi Lord esta seguro en darle tal responsabilidad a este interesado solo lo sigue por la riqueza y el poder – dijo Lucius enfadado

Si Lucius, pero a pesar de su codicia ha seguido mis ordenes al pie de la letra y sin fallar algo que tu nunca lograste – respondió Voldemort

¿Que sucede Malfoy envidia? Acostúmbrate cuando se hagan las cosas como las he planeado y mi señor lo vea tendrás tanta envidia que te morirás en ella y será mejor que no te entrometas podrás ser de Slytherin como yo, pero ni entre las serpientes hay respeto mutuo – respondió el mortifago millonario

Y ahi inmóvil se encontraba Draco Malfoy que veía claramente la humillación de su padre pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, al igual que no logro evitar escuchar sobre el hermano de Potter pero su miedo le impedía moverse y preguntarle a su padre sobre dicho asunto.

Continuara...


End file.
